TwentyThree
by anipwrites
Summary: This is a song-fanfiction based off the song Twenty-Three by Yellowcard. Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight are almost oblivious to their feelings for each other that still burns inside them.


_I've gotta tell you that he waited all his life_

_For someone like you to come make the wrong things right_

I still remember when Squirrelflight and I had gone on the Great Journey. We had grown close, even though she was just an apprentice and I was already a warrior. She seemed to complete me; heal me where I was broken. She was all I thought about. I was sure we were meant to be.

So why were we arguing?

_I know he didn't have the answers all the time_

_But you can't tell me that you've never told a lie_

"Why couldn't you trust me?!" I exclaimed "You've lied to me for so long, making me think that they were my kits!"

The orange cat gave a sigh, shuffling on her paws and looking down to the ground. "I had to, Brambleclaw. It was for my sister."

"I don't _care _about who it was for! You've lied to me, the whole clan, and _all _the clans for _seasons!_ The only people who knew were you and Leafpool! All I'm asking is why you felt like you had to lie!"

"Oh, of _course!_" she snapped her head up, her emerald gaze burning holes into me. If looks could kill, I'd be dead by now "You're just the perfect cat! Face it, Brambleclaw, every cat's told a lie before! Some lies are simply bigger than others." Then she padded away. I was completely taken aback by her statement.

_We're almost twenty-three and you're still mad at me_

_So much that I've said to you, and I wanna take it back now_

That argument completely broke our relationship. Well, I think the bond between me and Brambleclaw was pretty much shattered when Hollyleaf announced at the gathering that she and her siblings weren't my kits; that they were really my sister's.

I was hoping that maybe we could start over and get back together again. But he's been pretty much ignoring me since that night. I know he's still pretty mad about it…and at me.

_Twenty-three and it's so sad to me_

_You tell the world I'm dead to you, but I know you want me back now_

Even so, I would sometimes find him looking at me from afar. Maybe, deep down inside, he missed me. But even so, he acted like he hated me. Why couldn't he just forgive me and move on with his life?

_Was it fun for you to watch him fall apart_

_And suffocate him while you held him in your arms_

Along with our relationship, I was feeling pretty broken too. It was like Brambleclaw had taken away everything about me; I wasn't nearly as adventurous anymore, and I barely talked to anyone. I felt like an outcast. Sometimes I wish he'd just brush his fur against mine one more time.

_I swear to God I wish he never let you in_

_And I just hope we never hear from you again_

Squirrelflight keeps on bugging me. She's always walking up to me while I'm eating by the fresh-kill pile, asking me to forgive her. I was sick of it.

'Maybe you should forgive her. She's broken without you.' Something deep inside always told me.

'Well, maybe she should just get over it. I wish we'd never even mated.'

_We're almost twenty-three and you're still mad at me_

_So much that I've said to you, and I wanna take it back now_

One day, I thought that maybe I should start over. Just pad up to her and ask her to forgive me.

But I knew I was just being foolish. No matter how sad she is, she still has that sharp tongue of hers. And she still knew how to use it too. I was starting to regret having that argument. But I can't change what happened in the past. If I could, I would have awhile ago.

_Twenty-three and it's so sad to me_

_You tell the world I'm dead to you, but I know you want me back_

I knew she saw me staring. The feelings of regret came up more often, now that I thought about forgiving her. I kept insisting to anyone who asked that she might have well been dead, I didn't care about her anymore. But I don't know how convincing I was.

Because I _did _want her back; I just didn't know how to say it.

_Wasted on you_

_Wasted on you_

Why do I keep wasting my time? Brambleclaw didn't want me back, and I knew it. I should just get that into my thick skull and be done with him. Try to live the rest of my life like I didn't miss his tail winding itself around mine.

Maybe I should start right now.

_So much time I've wasted on you_

_Wasted on you_

I cant stop thinking about her! But why not?! Was it her flaming-orange fur? Or her emerald-green eyes? Did I still love her?

Either way, I had more important things to worry about. As deputy of ThunderClan, I had to make sure the clan ran smoothly. I didn't have time for this.

_On you_

_On you_

_Twenty-three and you're still mad at me_

_So much that I've said to you, and I wanna take it back now_

While I was trying to forget Brambleclaw, we bumped noses in the gorse tunnel. I had been trying to get in while he had been trying to get out. His eyes widened in shock, and then he started blushing.

"Hi, Squirrelflight." He said, looking down at the ground.

"Hello, Brambleclaw." I said, trying to get past him. He wouldn't let me.

"Can I…can I tell you something?"

"Uh…I guess." My heart started pounding. Was he ready to start over?

"I'm sorry for what I said that night. I know I must have hurt you pretty badly. Do you think we can…start over?"

"Well, sure!" I said after awhile. He looked up.

"What?" he asked, as if he didn't hear me correctly.

"I said sure."

"Oh, that's a relief. I thought you would have said no."

"Well, you're lucky I didn't."

_Twenty-three and it's so sad to me_

_You tell the world I'm dead to you, but I know you want me back now_

"So…" I said as we sat in front of the lake together. The sun was setting, casting streaks of reds, purples, and oranges across the water.

"Yes, Brambleclaw?" the orange cat in front of me asked.

"Do you think we can be mates?" I blurted out, blushing. I saw Squirrelflight blushing too.

"Well, I think we should wait awhile. But one day."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Maybe one day…" we both looked at the lake as the sun slowly set and Silverpelt twinkled above us. Squirrelflight pressed her paw on top of mine, and we sat still, our fur brushing.

Love was in the air.

* * *

Brambleclaw, Squirrelflight, and other Warrior cats belong to the Erin Hunters

The song Twenty-three belongs to Yellowcard

Check out my profile!


End file.
